Journey to the Center of the Planet
Journey to the Center of the Planet is the sixth episode of the second season of Mystic Forest Fighters, and the eighteenth episode overall. Previous: Into the Mists Next: Let the Games Begin Summary The Dragon Scouts named Fergus, Ressa and Zore fly to the castle in Realgon to convene with Gus. They deliver news that one of the scouts has been killed, but Gus shrugs it off and tells them to resume their duties. The three then take to the skies. Meanwhile, Org continues paddling the ship of the Mystic Forest Fighters X through the fog to the Center of the Planet. Burns, Caleb and Grogg look on as the entire crew stands on deck. Luke and Lucille are deep in their individual thoughts, looking forward to the days to come. Sapphire suddenly breaks Luke from his concentration. Joey and Noah practice sparring on the deck, while Luke shows off Killfear to his shipmates. Otis questions the name, but Kilo approves of it. Everyone's attention is then averted to Caleb ringing a bell to make an announcement. Caleb reveals that they have finally arrived at the Center of the Planet, as the fog disperses to reveal a glorious land full of structures of chrome. Luke, Lucille, Joey and Noah marvel at the sight; having never seen a more glorious place before. Grogg points out a massive stadium, revealing that it is where the games will be held. When Org leaps off the front of the ship and runs into town, Grogg leaps off the ship to chase after him. Caleb then announces to the crew that they must head to the inn attached to the stadium, where all players and spectators will be greeted by the Prince. Lucille, being the host, is allowed to be first to step foot in the Center. She looks on in awe as she steps down from the ship. Everyone heads into the inn, but Luke abruptly stops in his tracks to angrily glare at something. Lucille, Anastasia, Joey, Noah and Winslow also stop to see what Luke is glaring at, which causes Lucille to glare as well. It is revealed to be the final team, Team Gnitshak, which consists of two darkly dressed women. They smell Luke before mocking him for being a werewolf. Greeting Joey and Winslow, the women introduce themselves as Angelina and Marsha, before leaving into the inn. Anastasia then claims that she had not done much research before coming to The Unknown Side, so she asks why Luke and Lucille hate Gnitshaks so much. Luke then explains that Gnitshaks are vampires, the sworn enemies of werepeople. He continues to explain that Gnitshak is the homeland of the dark immortal vampires, which were meant to be banished from The Unknown Side until they were given their own land. Sapphire abruptly opens the door and pulls Luke inside, claiming he's taking too long. The others follow, entering into a tavern where all the other teams are present, with the exception of Realgon. Trev notices their entry and announces to the tavern that Team Enchino and the host have arrived. Jupiter claims that Realgon is the only team not to show up, as Red claims how great it would be if they didn't show at all. With that, Mince and Tacktack enter and proudly walk in. Mince addresses the room, telling them that Realgon has no intention of losing, reminding them that Realgon has won every game prior. The room bursts into an obnoxious chatter until the Prince enters and calms everyone down. All eyes turn to the Prince, who speaks to the crowd before him. The Prince welcomes the players and spectators, informing them that each team will have their own room in the inn, but the spectators will have to sleep in the storage room. He also states that Lucille has her own room with instructions for hosting the games. He also informs the crowd that he and his parents, the king and queen, will be witnessing the games firsthand. After the introduction, the Prince leaves the room. Lucille, not wanting to waste any time, decides to head straight for her room. She kisses Luke before heading off, aggravating Sapphire. Music then starts playing and a party starts. Trev hands Joey a soda, telling him to drink to a great game, which he does. Winslow takes a sip of wine as he and Joey agree to do Enchino proud for the first time in the games. Lucille makes sure that every room is in order and sees an eighth room that is unmarked. She shrugs it off before heading to her room, which looks beautiful and fancy. She plops down on her bed as she begins reading her host notes. In the tavern, Org wakes up and begins dancing to the music, grabbing Mince and dancing with him despite his opposition. Sapphire grabs Luke and proceeds to dance with him, as Jewel approaches Joey and offers him her hand. Joey accepts, as the two macropods share a genuine dance. While everyone is enjoying themselves, Lucille reads further in her notes while sipping tea. She suddenly spits the tea out, in shock at something she reads. Later that night, the spectators gather in the crowded storage room as they hunker down for the night. Luke reflects on how great it would be to partake in the games, but figures that being there to watch is the next best thing. He begins to question the magic's choosing of participants, but he concludes that the magic wouldn't choose anyone unworthy to hold the Dragon Key. Noah claims that he is rooting for Joey and Winslow, but Luke states that whoever wins will surely deserve it. The spectators sleep for the night, ready to watch the big games the next day. The following morning, the Prince leads the spectators into the massive arena where they sit in the front row seats. Video cameras and monitors are everywhere, and the place resembles a colosseum. More audience members arrive, as the King and Queen enter behind the Prince. The royal family take their seats at the highest point in the stadium. After a while, Lucille enters the stadium to greet the audience and go over the rules for the games. She explains that a team will be eliminated each round, and the team in question must quietly leave the arena to be teleported back to their homeland and never show their faces in the Center again. She also announces that the entirety of the games will be filmed and broadcast live to every television and crystal ball in The Unknown Side, meaning people can watch the games from anywhere. Without further delay, Lucille introduces the teams. One by one; Rando and Red of Chinco, Frank and Trev of Euland, Joey and Winslow of Enchino, Angelina and Marsha of Gnitshak, Grogg and Org of the Mists of Sargoga, Jupiter and Saturn of Northern Yonland, and Mince and Tacktack of Realgon are all introduced by Lucille as they enter the arena. Realgon receives the loudest applause as Lucille makes an additional announcement, claiming that the magic has chosen an eighth team to participate in the games for this year. The representatives of the Overland and the eighth team in the games are revealed to be Luke and Noah. Appearances *The Dragon Scouts (debut) *Gus the Dragon *Grogg & Org *Captain Burns *Caleb *Luke the Werewolf *Sapphire *Lucille the Werewolf *Joey the Kangaroo *Noah the Chameleon *Otis the Grasshopper *Anastasia the Werefox *Kilo the Rabbit *Telsa the Ferret *Rattigan *Winslow the Snake *Jewel the Wallaby *Ra the Shark *Nikki *Yul the Elf *B.I. the Komodo Dragon *Angelina & Marsha (debut) *Frank & Trev *Rando & Red *Jupiter & Saturn *Mince & Tacktack *The Prince *The King (debut) *The Queen (debut) Trivia *The episode title is a reference to the novel Journey to the Center of the Earth. *This is the first episode since his introduction that Herb does not appear in. Category:Mystic Forest Fighters Episodes